


Today's Wish

by alltheglitters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglitters/pseuds/alltheglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione just wanted Ron to notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Wish

She turned.

Tendrils of her hair came undone, tears misting in her eyes, and she breathed. She wanted to scream his name, she wanted to hex him with that new spell she acquired in class last week, she wanted to throw her arms around him, she wanted -

She didn't want this; she didn't ask for it.

And for the first time, she felt beautiful. Her dress swayed. And she felt wanted - she only wished that it had been him. He was it, but walk away he did.


End file.
